


Staying

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex voices her insecurities about Kelly's place in her life now that James has moved away. It takes place at some point after James announces his departure to Calvintown.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Staying

I poured dish soap into the left side of the sink that was rapidly filling with hot water. Kelly and I had just finished the chicken parmesan that I made from a recipe that Kara tore out of one of her magazines as I was panicking about what to cook. It had been a nice night, but it was right on the heels of James’ announcement. He was leaving to Calvintown for purely noble reasons and while I was proud of him, I wondered what that meant for Kelly.

I scrubbed at a particularly stubborn patch of cheese and looked across the apartment at her. She was in my room, which was becoming ours more and more. Even through the fresh scent of the dish soap, I could smell the lotion that she was applying now. Since I’d met her, I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how happy she makes me at a time in my life when I was beginning to doubt it could even happen again.

When she was done with her evening routine, she met me by the sink and started drying dishes without saying a word. The fruity scent on her skin was pleasantly distracting. My eyes drew up from her bare feet to the hem of her very short pajama shorts. She usually dressed pretty conservatively, but bedtime was a different story. I could tell by the partial smirk on the corner of her lips that she’d be content to leave the dishes until morning in favor of something far more entertaining.

I certainly would have been on the same page had I not been so in my head about what James moving meant for us, if anything. Most of the time, well every time besides this time, her seduction worked, but she could see before I even said anything that something was on my mind. I didn’t mean to make it so obvious. Maybe it wasn’t. Reading someone’s body language and expressions was her bread and butter after all.

“Babe, are you okay?” she asked, a hand on my arm.

Both hands were still submerged in the sink water so I pulled them out and dried off with the dish towel Kelly had ready in her hands. I leaned against the counter, feeling the corner of it digging into my hip a little as I turned to face her.

“Are you staying?” I asked, simply.

“My pajamas didn’t give it away?” she asked.

“No. I just mean… I know you moved to National City to be close to James. Now James is in Calvintown so I just didn’t know if you-”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she interrupted. “Sure, I moved here for him. He’s the only family I have left, but I met you and… plans change. I love him to death, but I love you, too.”

“You’ve never said that to me before,” I said, surprised.

“Doesn’t mean I haven’t felt it,” she said, smiling.

When she kissed me, I let myself sink into her and I held her to me. It was a full minute or two before we stopped and I grabbed a paper towel from the counter because I’d apparently started crying at one point. I didn’t realize how hard the relief would hit me. I hadn’t ever needed someone as badly as I needed her and I had asked myself several times since James announced his plans whether or not I could be happy again if she left.

“You face danger and threats so fearlessly, yet you look terrified about the possibility of me leaving. I don’t understand it,” she said when we parted.

“Well, that’s because I love you, too,” I admitted, finally.

Her hands went to my hips and she pulled me close to her again. I thought she was going to kiss me again, but instead she started unbuttoning my shirt. I was still feeling emotionally vulnerable, but I found that it wasn’t as scary as I’d always thought. Probably because of how much I trusted her. She treated me so delicately and so softly in a way I never thought was necessary until I felt it for the first time from her.

“Why don’t we get into bed?” she whispered, finally reaching the last button.

I wondered if the implication was all in my head, but then she approached the zipper on my jeans and the deliberate way she pulled it down spoke for itself. I started kissing her neck when I caught up to her retreating body and we were almost to the bed now. She finished removing my clothing, but instead of replacing them with pajamas, she provoked goosebumps by running her hands, just lightly enough, from my ribs to my waist.

“You said bed,” I commented, shivering at the attention.

“I didn’t say sleep,” she retorted, guiding my hands to the hem of her shirt.

I lifted it, making sure my knuckles were dragging against her skin every centimeter of the way. Since she was already in her pajamas, she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her newly exposed breasts demanded oral attention and I wouldn’t be the one to deny it. I felt her body lean away as a consequence of her head being thrown back to gasp deeply. I discovered quite early in our relationship how much she enjoyed this. Even when we were just making out, if I massaged her chest in just the right way, I would be rewarded with the visibly erect nipple forcing out the fabric of her bra and shirt.

Now, I was only obstructed by the light grip of her fist in my hair. Kelly seldom lost control so moments like this were highly sought after. While my mouth remained busy, I slid her shorts and underwear just enough for them to fall on their own before pulling her naked body against my own with as little space between as possible. I felt the wetness of my saliva on her nipples against my own chest along with the warmth of her overheated skin.

Since I was between her and the bed, I turned her around and urged her to sit at the edge. Kneeling in front of her provided the perfect angle for my mouth to make contact and when it finally did, Kelly nearly let the top half of her body collapse to the mattress. Her outstretched hands slid back at least a foot as she pushed forward to seek the wet touch. The acoustics between her legs made her moans sound soft and far away. I wanted to feel them vibrate in my ear so I stood and she instantly readjusted to a prone position in the middle of the bed.

Her legs opened to accommodate my hips between them and she was more worked up than I’d seen her in a long time. I spent as much time as I could reveling in it because she looked so fucking sexy like this. Needing me to touch her. The impatience of her heaving chest and clutching fingers. Her whole body was demanding things now and when my name reached my ears between moans, I knew it was a plea.

My mouth reacquainted itself with her right nipple as my hand met the insistent wetness between her legs. While I was certain she was wet enough to facilitate my entry, I loved the way she groaned as I circled the swollen tissue just at the precipice. The more erratic jerking of her hips told me I didn’t have much time left so I stroked her opening a second later, indicating my intention. Her hips raised slightly off the bed while I entered her.

“Fuck, Alex. That feels so good,” she said, voice strained and raspy.

On the way out of her, I felt the rewarding texture change on her front wall and she let out a loud and sudden moan that gave me goosebumps for the second time tonight. Now, my lips were on her collarbone, closer to the source of the maddeningly erotic sounds. Her chest pushed into mine with each quick inhale. Soon her hands gripped my hips and pulled them toward her pelvis in time with the thrusting of my fingertips.

As our speed reached its peak, she no longer maintained any sort of rhythm and as soon as I noticed it, I felt the way she squeezed me, forcing me deeper inside as the warm wetness forced its way out around my fingers. Then, all of her muscles released, allowing a rush of cool air to pass between us as she rested heavily on the bed. I moved to her side throwing a tired arm across her torso, enjoying the way it rose and fell with her still-labored breaths.

Several silent minutes later, she seemed close to sleep. Despite that, she rolled on her side to face me, placing her left leg between mine. I pushed her hair behind her ear because in the dim light, I could barely read her expression. 

“You know, I know how you felt,” she said, quietly.

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

“When you almost died… I wasn’t okay after. I’m still not completely okay. Knowing it could, and probably will, happen again. You don’t have to worry about losing me because I’m just as afraid to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” I said, kissing her again and hoping that it would quell her worry.


End file.
